foe_dnd_aeternafandomcom-20200214-history
Aryn
Appearance Aryn has the head, wings and forelegs of a Peregrine Falcon and the hindquarters of a Leopard. He has a robotic tail, having lost his original tail to a sniper a few years ago (the sniper lost more than just a tail). Aryn has an impressive wingspan (what the ladies would call BIG) adding to his already extensive flight speed. He has piercing greenish blue eyes and a sharp, curved beak. He is not usually seen without his sniper rifle which he named Myra, fixed to his modified battle saddle, and the thin, razor-sharp blades between the feathers of his wings. He wears road leathers and a battered stetson. Personality Aryn is, at his core a thrill-seeker. All he wants from life is to have a good time. He is extremely confident in himself and his abilities but one could go so far as to call him vain. He has remarkable self-control, staying true to himself, never going off the rails or allowing himself to be swayed from his views by anything or anyone. Though resistant he is not unreasonable by any means. Aryn has been called self-destructive on several occasions by various members of the Talon Mercenary Company but this speaks to his confidence more than anything else about him. He can fly into a situation all guns literally blazing and fly out again relatively unscathed. Backstory Aryn Draiman is a Griffin from the Hollow Shades. At a young age, in the year 167AW, his parents were tortured and killed by a Pegasus called Falconi - a commander in the Pegasus Enclave - during the territorial war between Pegasi and Griffins. Aryn's mother was a general in the Griffish legion and was taken by Falconi for information. Aryn was struck unconsious during the fight, waking to find his family and friends slaughtered. During this time his sister also escaped, and Aryn is currently unaware as to whether she is alive or dead. Now an orphan, Aryn learned to survive alone and travelled to Dodge City where he found work with the Talon Mercenary Company around Baltimare. He stayed for quite a while with the Talons and, to this day, he is still on good terms with the Mercenary Company and has a few friends there, but his unfortunate habit of talking too much and his warped moral compass quickly became a source of irritation for the other mercs. He later left the Talons as he felt that he was not honing his skills there, and in order to take his revenge on the Pegasus Enclave, particularly the one that ruined his life, he would need to become stronger. His life has always been about becoming as strong as possible so that one day he may confront Commander Falconi. He therefore found work as an assassin, working for various governments and towns to take out troublesome raiders. Notebly however, he refused to accept bounties on anyone that he did not feel deserved death, even at one point, going so far as to refuse point blank to kill a Pegasus mare despite his natural hatered for the race in general. Arcane Calligrapher Aryn is practiced in a form of alchemy which the Griffin Militia named Arcane Calligraphy. The practice was developed in 163AW by the Militia during the territorial wars with the Pegasi as a gambit, to counter the Pegasi and their natural magical capabilities. Essentially it would allow the caster to use magical abilities by drawing specific arcane symbols that would carry out the magical effects for them. This meant that, dispite not being an inherent magical race, griffins could better compete with the Pegasi in the wars. The development of Arcane Calligraphy was spear-headed by Aryn's mother Giselle Cawdna a high ranking General in the Griffin Legion before her torture and eventual death at the hooves of a Pegasus Commander named Falconi. After Aryn began work as a Mercenary in and around Baltimare, he took up the practice, as one of the only living beings with knowledge of it. Current Events Notes